


Nekoma

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Meet a few of the members of the civilian group Nekoma that peacefully fights for Living Crystal rights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during "Confrontations"

“Kenma, you know you can’t stay here forever, right?” 

The Living Crystal looked up at Kuroo. “Why not? I like it here, everyone’s nice. Why can’t I stay?”

Kuroo sighed. “Because it isn’t safe. Because of who we are, what we fight for, we all get raided more often than other civilians. And I get raided even more often than that because I’m the leader. Nekoma headquarters- and my house- just aren’t safe places for you.”

“It’s so much work to move though…” Kenma trailed off. 

“I know, but it’s even more work if you get found. You’re a free crystal, Kenma. As of right now, that mean you’re fair game- for anyone who wants you. You may not end up in one of the nicer training facilities like Dateko this time. You could end up in Shiratorizawa’s hands.”

“...” Kenma had no retort. “Where would you send me?”

“There are several places. I could send you to Iwaizumi Hajime. He’s a bit of a hard head, but he cares. Or I could send you to Nishinoya Yuu. He’s very kind, and he already has a lot of Living Crystals in his care. Finally, I could send you over to Bokuto, but I doubt you’d like that. He runs the Fukurodani militant group, so he moves around a lot.”

“That sounds exhausting…”

Kuroo chuckled. “I’ll give you a few days to think about it, but you really can’t stay here much longer, I’m sorry.”

“I understand Kuroo…” Kenma turned back to his book, his back to Kuroo. 

Suddenly feeling very heavy, Kuroo marched downstairs to Yaku and Inuoka. 

“How’d it go?” Yaku asked. 

“He doesn’t want to leave, he said it’d be exhausting.” Kuroo answered. “If I’m honest, I don’t really want him to have to leave. I want him to be where he’s happy…”

Inouka nodded. “Better he be safe, though. You’re doing the right thing, Kuroo.” 

“So, how’re we doing with our next protest?” Kuroo asked, changing the subject. 

“Pretty good. We have our permit, but we do have to stay 100 feet away from the Shiratorizawa showing.” Yaku answered. 

Kuroo smirked. “Just 100 feet? They don’t know us at all. We’re a small organization, but we’re loud.”

Yaku nodded. “I got Nishinoya to push the permit through, he was able to get it to an official who was also a Living Crystal sympathizer.”

Inouka grinned. “We’ll be as loud as possible at the showing. Hopefully no one will be able to hear Ushijima.”

Kuroo grinned. “Awesome!” 

Inouka gave Kuroo a sly look. “And hopefully, once it’s illegal to own Living Crystals as slaves, you can bring a certain little Rhodochrosite back here.”

Kuroo blushed. “Shut up, Inouka. It’s not like that.”

A snort. “Sure, and I’m the Queen of England.”

“Well, Your Majesty, shouldn’t we be getting a move on?”

“You sure it’s alright to leave Kenma here alone? We’re raided by Shiratorizawa more often when we’re out protesting.”

“He’ll be fine.”


End file.
